Onryo
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Sadako is an onryo possessing the soul of a young priestess named Kuri. When the ghost within her becomes too much for her, Kuri comes to Amity Park to seek the aid of Danny Phantom.
1. Mind Control

Kurisuta Hikawa stood in a pool of blood. Around her were sliced up bodies. Hundreds of bodies.

She stepped around them and looked down at her hands. Blood on her hands.

This wasn't really her was it? It was the spirit within her, her other self.

Sadako.

Kuri closed her eyes. There was only one person that could help her now.

Her form shimmered, and reappeared in Amity Park.

Kuri watched as the sun rose over the city. A city condemned, now that she was here.

Kuri walked into Casper High. The school was quiet, hours before it was time for class. But she had work to do.

She went into the Locker Room and showered off, then stole some girl's clothes out of a locker. Okay blood was gone.

This was going to take a lot of energy.

Kuri closed her eyes and a pulse went through her, affecting the whole city.

"_My name is Kurisuta Hikawa. I attend Casper High. I have lived in this town all my life. My best friends are Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley."_

After the pulse finished, she fell to her knees. Her spiritual energy was extremely low, and it would be dangerous for her to be around humans for a while. But she had gotten in.

One last thing. She headed into the school records room and placed a hand on the computers. Fabricated information poured into the mainframe, photos and documents proving that she belonged there.

_I have all but announced my presence to him with this. I have called him out. Good. Danny Phantom has to protect Amity Park from me. And hopefully he can protect me from myself as well._

Xxx

Danny Fenton shivered in his bed as his ghost sense went off, then sat straight up as the pulse shot through him, attempting to rewire his memories.

He felt the images shooting through his brain, all of a Japanese girl, long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and caramel skin. Kurisuta Hikawa.

His human mind tried to convince him that she was his best friend. That he had known her since kindergarten.

But his ghost mind fought back so hard his eyes went green from the effort.

He gripped his head, two white hairs dropping from his head.

Whoever this Kurisuta Hikawa was, she was a powerful enemy.


	2. Confrontation

Danny went into Casper High, paranoid, sure this girl would attack at any moment.

"What are you so afraid of?" Sam said. "Kuri is our best friend."

"Yeah she'd never hurt us." Tucker said.

"Yeah..." Danny tried to humor them.

He didn't know what to do. He had tried the FentonPhones, and reprogramming them with the Cramtastic Mark V didn't work either. Whatever this girl was using to change peoples memories, it wasn't normal ghost stuff. It seemed like only she could undo it.

Danny went on his way to his Science class and there she was, at his lab table.

He went right over and sat down, too furious to be afraid.

"You! What did you do to everyone?!" He hissed in a whisper.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have endangered your town by coming here. But I had to come here Danny. I need your help. I need Danny Phantom." Kuri said.

The teacher started moving towards them. Kuri hurriedly prepared her experiment.

"Part of me is overshadowed constantly by an evil spirit. This spirit, Sadako, delights in murder and chaos. She has probably already planted a curse in your town. I'm sorry Danny but unless you stop her, in seven days many people will die." Kuri said.

"And how do I know it's not you killing them?" Danny said.

"Because I'm a priestess. And it's my job to send spirits to their final rest through purification. But I failed and now everyone is suffering. Why would I admit my failure like this unless I needed help?"

Danny relented. "Kuri...alright. But you have to break your spell from Sam and Tucker."

Kuri sighed. "Of course."


	3. Sam and Tucker

"So you still think that she messed with our heads?" Tucker said.

"I don't think there's anything weird going on." Sam said. "And I am NOT letting her use her powers on me."

Kuri walked over to them and looked at them very carefully. After a few moments, they sat down.

"What did you do to them?" Danny said angrily.

"It was harmless. I just calmed them down. They're kinda zoned out." Kuri said.

"Change them back right now!" Danny said.

"Hey. It takes precision. Unless you want them to end up brain dead, shut up and let me work." Kuri stood behind Sam and placed a hand on either sides of her head. Silver light glowed from her hands, and Sam levitated a few inches up, and then landed back on the chair with her eyes closed. Kuri then did the same to Tucker.

After a few moments, they woke up.

"Who is she?" Sam said, looking at Kuri.

"Yeah is she a new friend of yours, Danny?" Tucker said.

"She's been here all day," Danny said. "She had you guys under a spell."

"It's more like Mind Control." Kuri said. "And I'm sorry. My intent was to announce my presence to Danny, but I might've been a bit too loud about it."

Danny explained about the evil ghost inside Kuri and the week deadline.

Suddenly a shadow passed and knocked a student down the stairs. There was a scream and a scuffle as an ambulance was called.

Danny shivered as his ghost sense went off. "A ghost that just...hurts people?"

"This is just day one of her curse. First people start getting hurt. Then they start going crazy. Then they hurt each other. Finally they hurt themselves." Kuri said.

"This is gonna be a long week." Sam said.


	4. United

Tell me...why have you sought me out?" The voice in the shadows said.

"You are the only one who can give me what I seek. You managed to take your own body, free yourself from your host. I was hoping you could help me." Sadako said.

The ghost reached out and ran his fingers over Sadako's pale cheek. "I will help you. But I want you to become mine."

Sadako's eyes widened and her illusion of darkness shattered, revealing her true appearance—a young Japanese ghost, her long hair to her waist, her eyes dark and fathomless, her aura a shadow.

"A ghost like you with all this power, what can you hope to gain from taking me for your own?" Sadako said.

"Everything." Dark Danny replied, kissing her lips.

The cage surrounding them shattered, and under cover of shadow, Sadako and Dark Danny made their way to the portal.

Xxx

Danny woke up shivering, his ghost sense gone off, and jumped. Kuri was in his room.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled.

"They are coming here." Kuri said. "Sadako left my body, and I was suspicious, so I used pyromancy—the flames—to spy on her. She has united with your darkness."

"My darkness?" Danny asked.

"Your future self. She has a peculiar hold over time, a power that she stole from me. She normally can only use it in my body, but she must have taken part of me with her this time." Kuri said.

"If they're together, we're screwed." Danny said.


	5. Plans

What are we going to do?" Danny asked. "We can't go up against him. It took everything I had to take him down, and with her he's even more powerful."

"If we don't take them down, they won't stop at Amity Park. They'll take the world." Kuri said. "We have only one choice. First I'm going to save the humans of your town. Then we're going to take the fight to them."

"I thought you didn't care about humans. After all you did hypnotize us." Danny said.

"That's not true Danny." Kuri said. "I'm human too."

Kuri stepped outside and held up her hands. "Shisei!"

A pulse hit her and passed through Amity Park. The curse, which only Kuri and Danny could see as a shadow hovering over the town, vanished with the flash of bright silver light.

"What happened?" Sam said, approaching. "What's with all this light?"

"It's coming from Kuri." Tucker said.

"It'll fade, but the barrier I put up will remain." Kuri said, looking exhausted.

"Hey are you okay?" Danny asked. "You're glowing. And hovering. I thought I was the ghost."

"The glow is an aftereffect of the purification. The hovering is...well...I'm never completely on the ground." Kuri admitted, embarrassed.

"What?" The three of them said.

"It's not a ghost thing. I'm levitating. I can't fly, but I'm remarkably agile. Anyway." Kuri said. "You three have to get to the Ghost Zone and stop them."

"You aren't coming?" Danny said, alarmed.

"If I come with you, Sadako will appear here and wipe this town off the map. This town is your weakness. I'm going to protect it. Your the hero Danny. I'm just the girl who you will inevitably have to destroy." Kuri said.

"No. I don't believe that." Danny said. "I'm going to save you and together we're going to save the world. I'll be back, I promise."


	6. Showdown

Kuri stood vigil, watching after Amity Park, when a small heat haze appeared.

Sadako stood there, but she looked different. More powerful, and older. Sadako's hair was longer, and she stood at the age of twenty, with a thin yet curvy body, and a long flowing night colored dress.

"What do you want?" Kuri said, secretly glad that Sadako was not in the Ghost Zone, and could not harm her friends.

"I'm taking you out of the game. You forget, that you are weak against me." Sadako said.

"So what will it be this time? You gonna torment me with pain? You gonna make me see something horrible?" Kuri said.

"Yes. The future." Sadako said.

Kuri aimed an arrow at her. "I won't let you harm this town."

"You fool. If you fire that arrow you will die." Sadako said.

"Then I take you with me." Kuri said, and fired.

The blast shook Amity Park to its foundations.

Sadako fell back, her ghost form sealed in the arrow.

Kuri fell to the ground, eyes rolling back in her head, comatose.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Danny looked up, a chill running through him. It wasn't his ghost sense. But it was something bad. A crack ran across the windshield.


	7. Dark Danny

The windshield shattered and Dark Danny floated above them, his prison in shambles.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight?" Dark Danny said. "This is what the rest of the world will look like soon. She showed me. That perfect woman...Sadako."

"Sadako is just as much of a bad guy as you are!" Danny said, transforming and flying out. "I defeated you once before, and I'll defeat you aga—"

A sound shuddered through him.

It was like the Ghostly Wail, but it was more of a Ghostly Song.

Round we go

The world is spinning

The Spectre Speeder was spinning out of control! Danny pushed it out of the way, but then he started to spin, his transformation going in and out.

When it stops

It's just beginning

Danny stopped and realized he was Phantom again. He moved to attack now that the song was over.

"How did you do that! I can't sing at all!" Danny said.

"That wasn't me." Dark Danny said. "It's my new girlfriend, Sadako. Now. Say goodbye to your powers. Say goodbye to your world. Say goodbye to everything as it now becomes mine!"

Sadako appeared. She looked happy. "It's done. She's dead."

Danny's eyes flashed green. "What did you do to Kuri?!"

"She's dead." Sadako repeated.

"It a lie!" Danny flew at her, attacking her with his ghost ray.

The song started again.

Sun comes up

We live and we cry

Danny stopped, shuddering. He could see his life, flashing before his eyes. His transformation shook again. He was crying. Kuri was dead. She was gone. He'd left her!

Danny let out a scream, his Ghostly Wail, his last line of defense.

The song started again as his form faded, and Dark Danny added his Ghostly Wail, giving the song an extra boost.

Sun goes down

And then we all die

Danny's form, human and ghost was ripped to pieces by the evil melody and the demonic harmony.

Danny was gone. Kuri was gone.

The world belonged to Dark Danny and Sadako.


	8. Out of the Past

Wh-Where am I?" Kuri said.

"Where are we?" Danny said.

They were in Wisconsin, and Vlad Masters was a teenager.

"Sadie, do you believe in ghosts?" Vlad asked the girl sitting beside him, next to the well.

"I don't believe in that kind of thing." A young Sadako said. She looked so innocent, so harmless. "Vlad, is it wrong to hurt someone who's mean to you?"

Vlad got up. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No one ever has." Sadako said. "When they try, bad things happen to them. I don't know why. Maybe it is a ghost. Or maybe I'm just cursed. But I have you, so it can't be all bad."

Xxx

The surroundings shimmered.

"All I ever wanted was you." Anna, Sadako's mother, pushed her into a well and sealed it shut.

"Leave her alone!" Vlad shouted.

"She's a monster!" Anna said. "She'll kill us all!"

"She'll be back, and when she is, you'll all pay! You'll be the first! What kind of mother are you!" Vlad shouted. "I'm going to learn everything about ghosts and bring Sadako back! Together we'll take you all down!"

Xxx

And finally they were in the Ghost Zone, just a few days ago.

"She's your conscience, Sadako." Dark Danny said. "I am created from all the parts of Vlad that ever loved you. You are not yet yourself. You must eradicate your human half, or we can never be together."

"And you will take care of that meddlesome brat, Danny Phantom?" Sadako said.

"Relax, Sadako. He is as good as dead." Dark Danny said.

"As good as, but not quite." A voice ripped through the visions. "Hello. I am the Reaper Ninako. You two can't die just yet. I won't allow your sentient other forms to destroy the world I work so hard to keep in order."

"RETURN!"


	9. Broken

Kuri's eyes opened. She was staring at Danny. They were inside Fentonworks, and his hair was strange.

His hair was black with streaks of silver from his ghost form. His eyes were blue with flecks of green.

He was wearing his trademark white shirt with red edging, but his red logo was gone and replaced by the Phantom logo.

His jeans were black like Phantom's.

He was wearing boots that looked like sneakers.

Danny cradled his head in his hands.

"Dead. Dead. Everyone's dead!" Danny said over and over.

His emotions bubbled over chaotically, and his hands formed what appeared to be a ghost ray at first, but then exploded into a ghostly wail, shattering the windows.

"This is...all my fault!" Danny shouted, and the wail echoed louder.

Kuri jerked back her hand and slapped him, putting all her spiritual power into it.

"Snap out of it!" Kuri yelled at him. "I can sense them. All of Amity Park has been led into the sewers by Mayor Masters and my sister, Rachel."

"Vlad's new assistant is your sister?" Danny said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Vlad Masters is in love with my older sister. His ghost half, the one that merged with yours, is in love with Sadako." Kuri said. "And that's how we take them down. We purify them, take their power away. Then they can be together and not destroy the world."

"You really think we should let them be together?" Danny said incredulously.

"Everyone deserves love Danny. And when they get it, sometimes it makes bad guys good." Kuri replied. "Now. Lets fix you up."

Kuri and Danny descended into the darkness of Fentonworks lab.


	10. Protection

Sam and Tucker looked up as the barrier was shattered by a Ghostly Wail and Sadako and Dark Danny appeared.

They were raised up into the air and pain began to fill them when they were knocked to the ground suddenly.

Kuri fired purifying blue light at Sadako.

The ghost went from looking decomposed to looking like a human woman.

"You dare interfere! All you are is a vessel for my power!" Sadako shouted. "You can do nothing without me!"

"Allow me, my dear." Dark Danny said, firing an ectoblast at Kuri.

Kuri leveled a glowing arrow, made not of wood but of spirit energy. She fired it at the ghost and he caught it and subsequently dropped it, screaming.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Dark Danny shouted.

Sadako levitated Kuri, her eyes rolling back as she was forced to relive all her worst moments. Dark Danny began attacking her with ecto-energy, electrocuting her as she screamed.

"Let her go!" Danny said, flying in.

"Ok." Sadako and Dark Danny said, throwing her up high, hitting her hard, and watching as she fell limp and lifeless into Danny's arms.


	11. Ending and Beginning

You can't die." Danny said. "You just can't."

Danny leaned down, and kissed her. "I just found you."

A flash of purple light hit her and Kuri woke up.

She looked at Danny. "If I have you I will never die."

Danny took her hand and the two floated up, facing the adult ghosts.

"We will never become you. And we will not kill you either." Kuri said.

"That's why you can't hope to win." Sadako said. "You aren't prepared to do what's necessary."

"Danny. Take my hand." Kuri said. "We're going to save them."

Trusting her, Danny took her hand and held out his other hand, channeling her power, and purple light hit Sadako and Dark Danny.

"_Midoriko, Kaede, Anita, Izumi, Rika,_

_Skulker, Spectra, Desiree, Ember, Johnny 13_

_Spirits of the Ghost Zone_

_Those defeated, comrades, and family stand strong beside us._

_Purify this evil, Let it be."_

As she spoke these words, five female ghosts from different eras, all with resemblance to Kuri stood next to them, glowing bright. The other ghosts she summoned joined them too.

The light turned purple to white, and the power of Sadako and Dark Danny flew up into the air in orbs of lights and vanished.

Sadako stood human, her long hair showing a pale innocent looking face. All the rage was gone, her eyes were brown and had lost their malice.

She was just a girl named Samara Morgan.

Dark Danny lost his ghost self, and became a man, who looked like Danny a little, but not at all at the same time. His hair was pulled back and he had a war torn face and blue eyes. He was just Older Danny now.

Older Danny took Samara's hand and they stepped into a portal.

Danny looked at Kuri, confused.

"What happened?" Danny asked. "We didn't defeat them."

"No. We gave them a second chance." Kuri said.

Out of another portal stepped Clockwork. "You did an excellent job. They will live out forever in the Nexus."

"The Nexus?" Danny asked.

"The Nexus is a place that must be guarded carefully." Kuri said. "It's where all magic, all power, flows from. Without it, everything in the world would cease to exist, but if it was here in our world it would make it explode. It must be handled gingerly. The good thing is that if they are there they can live their lives as they like, have a happy ending."

"You have learned well...daughter." Clockwork said, patting Kuri's head.

Kuri winked at Danny and kissed him.


End file.
